Kirby
Kirby is the titular character of his own series. He reappears in the game with minor updates to his moveset, with a tint change to match his Return to Dreamland ''appearance. He resides in Pop Star, to restore peace to a person's sleep. Attributes Kirby is a lightweight character, meaning he has floaty properties and an excellent air speed. Despite his poor strength, he has a great combo game. His neutral A can combo opponents infinitely. His B-move can copy another characters B moves (though characters with multiple special moves can only allow him with the default weapon). His F-Smash is very strong in terms of knockback and low DI advantage for characters, meaning it is a killer move. His multiple jumps are an essential recovery tool, even several copy abilities can help himself recover even further. His side special move when used in midair propels Kirby sideways, Above all, he is excelling in all areas equally, ideal for beginner players. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Kirby has been both buffed and nerfed from the prequel to this game. For the buffs, his F-Smash is much stronger, KOing around 65%, thanks to its higher knockback and a lack of DI for the victim. Kirbycides are now accessed via all throws. The Swallowcide can KO the victim without Kirby being affected, he travels a ridiculously long distance vertically when performed correctly. His D-Air now has a new technique known as the Locked Drill Kick (Jigglypuff also performs this). If the player uses the D-air near an edge, Kirby will immediately cancel out the meteor smash and combo the opponent in mid air. His Inhale has been upgraded to new characters added to the game. His FoP returned to the game with updated features, such as applying his hammer to whack enemies behind (akin to WoP). He now can transform into 2 new objects via stone. Fox's Landmaster, and the Majora's Mask's Moon. His nerfs, though are that his throws are slower and Kirby's air speed improved (despite being a buff), reducing his vertical endurance with other characters. His tilts are even weaker, in terms of damage and knockback (except for his up tilt). In terms of cosmetics, Kirby's tint was updated to his recent appearance. His new voice set includes clips from his anime,''Kirby Right Back at Ya!. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two punches, followed by a rapid flurry of punches that release shockwaves. 2%, 2%, 1%. Infinite Combo. *Forward Tilt - A quick roundhouse kick. 6%. Trips if angled down. *Up Tilt - Quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. 8%. Juggles opponents attempting to use DI to escape the attack. *Down Tilt - Crouches low and delivers a long ranged low kick. 5%. Trips evenly *Dash Attack - Spins on his hands, while repeatedly kicking with his feet. 5%. Combo attack. Smash *Side Smash - Lunges forward and delivers a very long range jump kick that moves Kirby forward. 19% (if fully charged). KOs around 65%. *Up Smash - Does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. High knockback. 18% (if fully charged). Disjointed hitbox between his feet. *Down Smash - Splits his legs apart and spins around rapidly. 17% (if fully charged). Semi-Spikes when performed near an edge. Other *Ledge Attack - Flips over the edge and kicks. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up, kicks on one side, then the other. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Same as Down Smash. 5% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up, then spins around, kicking. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in place, dealing damage with his arms and legs. 8% *Forward Aerial - Delivers three kicks with good knockback. 10% *Back Aerial - Quickly crouches in midair, then kicks his legs behind him. 8% *Down Aerial - Performs his famous Drill Kick that trapps enemies and delivers great damage and knockback. 13% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Quick Punch. 1% All throws Kirbycide. (excluding the down throw) *Forward Throw - Rises slowly in the air, while flipping, then slams the opponent down. 8% *Back Throw - Flips backwards and slams opponent with their head on the ground. 8% *Up Throw - Flies of the screen, and comes back down violently in an explosion. 10% *Down Throw - Throws his opponent down to the ground, then stomps him multiple times. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up Taunt - The famous Kirby Dance. *Side Taunt - Another Kirby Dance, then shouts "Poyo!". *Down Taunt - Faces the viewer and says an elongated "Hi". Idle Animations *Looks around. *Pets his tummy, sitting down curled up in a ball form. Entrance Rides in on a Warp Star and crashes on the ground. Wins *The famous Kirby dance, yelling "Poyo" multiple times to the tune of his victory theme. *Another Kirby dance, similar to his Up Taunt. *A third Kirby dance. Loses Waves to the viewer like he does in SSBB Category:Kirby Series Characters Category:Veterans Category:Starters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters debuting in Gameboy Games Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters